


Min Älskling

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Worship, Bri.va, Cute, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Love, MekaMechanic, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Sweet, mekanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 30: Breast WorshipBrigitte loved every part of Hana.





	Min Älskling

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’m Swedish so that’s why I decided to include two Swedish lines.
> 
> “Jag älskar dig” means “I love you”
> 
> “Min älskling” means “My Love”

Sweet kisses, lips carefully pressed against each other, the slight smell of cinnamon from a burning incense, and the calming feeling of music on low volume, blinds to the bedroom shut. Candles on the night stands, rose petals meeting the wooden floor. It was so calm, seductive, yet romantic, a scene from a movie. All had been Hana’s idea, she had bought everything to surprise her lover, and it definitely seemed to work, since Brigitte was laying on top of her on their bed, kissing her tender lips.

As they parted, Brigitte had a small smile on her face, and a twinkle in her eyes.

“Hana, you’ve really outdone yourself. This is beautiful.”

She blushed.

“I’m glad you liked it. I’ve planned it for a long time, and I really wanted you to enjoy it.”

“Min älskling, my love, I really do. It means a lot, but the thing that means the most to me, is you.”

“Brigitte…”

The two women pressed their lips together once again, tongue meeting, as Brigitte carefully began to caress Hana’s tender breasts, desperately wanting to remove the thin layer of clothing that was in the way. All she wanted was to run her hands over Hana's soft skin, kiss her breasts while sucking and playing with her hardened nipples, making Hana scream her name. She adored Hana’s delicate breasts, she knew how sensitive she was, and wanted Hana to experience pleasure like never before.

“I love you Hana, jag älskar dig.”

She helped her lover with remove the top, and the second Hana’s breasts were exposed, Brigitte felt warm, knowing a deep red blush slowly was spreading all over her face, as she looked at the most beautiful woman to ever exist. Her breasts were delicate, perfect. They made Hana look like a goddess, she was so beautiful.

She leaned closer, let her tongue meet the soft skin, causing Hana to moan, nipples instantly hardening at the sensitive touch. Brigitte continued, knowing exactly where to move to make Hana scream. She licked her breasts, touched them with her fingers.

She could do this forever, Hana was gorgeous, and all Brigitte wanted was to make her happy.


End file.
